


Coffee Cup Notes

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stiles is a barista, leaves derek cute notes on coffee cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles is Derek's usual barista, leaving him encouraging notes on his coffee cups.





	Coffee Cup Notes

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry i haven't written in forever life has been hectic hope y'all enjoy this !

Derek huffed, eyeing the long line at Starbucks. He desperately needed the caffeine though so he decided to stand in line, using the opportunity to check some emails on his phone.

When Derek finally got to the front of the line, a tall guy with gorgeous eyes was smiling at him.

“Hi, what can I get started for you?” he asked.

“Grande americano with two pumps of hazelnut and soy milk. Please.”

“Coming right up! Can I have a name for the cup?” the barista asked.

“Derek.”

“Got it,” he said, scribbling Derek’s name on the cup and placing it in the line of cups before telling Derek his total.

A few minutes later, Derek grabbed his coffee, taking a sip before mentally preparing himself for a long day.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Derek found himself being served by the same barista-Stiles. They’d exchanged a few pleasantries and Stiles always seemed happy to see him.

 

“One grande amer-“ Derek started before he was interrupted.

“Grande Americano with a couple pumps of hazelnut and soy milk. Got it Derek.”

Derek stood there in silence. The cute barista had his order memorized – maybe he was here too often.

Derek thanked Stiles before dropping his loose change in the tip jar and moving off to the side to wait for his drink.

Derek grabbed his cup and something written on there caught his eye.

‘Have a wonderful day Derek!’ was scrawled on the cup with a quick attempt of a smiley face at the end.

Derek found himself smiling before taking a sip of his drink and heading out the door.

 

Every day for the next couple weeks, Stiles had written a little encouraging note on Derek’s cup. As the weeks went on, Derek had slowly started talking to Stiles for the few moments a day that they interacted.

He complained about a group project that was annoying him and Stiles sympathized, writing on his cup

‘Group projects are the worst-but you are the best!”

Derek felt his heart flutter at the idea of Stiles listening to what he said and actually remembering what was going on in his life.

 

Derek found himself looking forward to his daily Starbucks’ trips to see Stiles. His bank account wasn’t a fan but Derek didn’t care. Seeing that smile on Stiles’ face is worth the overpriced coffee any day.

One day Derek walked in, quickly noticing Stiles wasn’t there. He felt sad, shuffling forward in line until he reached the front.

“Hi what can I get you?” a new guy asked.

“Oh uh- grande americano with two pumps of hazelnut and soy milk,” Derek said, having forgotten that he actually had to order and not everyone here had his drink memorized.

“Name for the cup?” the barista asked.

“Derek.”

“Derek?!” the barista said with a new pep in his voice.

“Yes?” Derek asked.

“Oh my god are you the Derek that Stiles won’t shut up about?”

“Who are you?” Derek asked.

“Oh. Scott. His best friend and roommate. He’s sick today so I offered to cover his shift. He was mumbling about missing you today too,” Scott laughed to himself as he wrote Derek’s order on the cup and rang him up for the drink.

“Stiles talks about me?” Derek asked, dumbfounded. He knew Stiles knew who he was but never in his wildest dreams did he think that Stiles would talk about him to other people, like Derek does to him with his classmates Boyd and Isaac.

Suddenly Derek had an idea.

“Hey uh – Scott. Can I get an empty cup to leave a message for Stiles? And could you give it to him for me?” Derek asked.

“I’ll do you one better. I’ll give you our address. We live one block over, if you have time you could visit Stiles yourself.”

Derek nodded, accepting the empty cup from Scott and grabbing a marker from his bag.

Derek scribbled on the cup, smiling at himself before grabbing his coffee and the address from Scott and heading out.

He made his way down the street, walking until he found the building, pressing the button for apartment 5.

“Scott did you forget your key again?” a croaky voice asked through the speaker.

“Not Scott. It’s Derek, from Starbucks,” he said, more nervous than he’d ever been.

There was some silence before the door clicked, unlocking.

Derek grabbed the handle, making his way up to Stiles’ apartment before he lost the nerve to go through with this.

He raised his fist to knock on the door when it swung open, with Stiles on the other side, wrapped in a blanket and holding a tissue in the other hand.

“I must be dreaming. This must be a fever dream because there is no way you’re actually standing here at my front door looking that good while I look like I’ve been run over by a bus a few dozen times.

“Not a dream,” Derek laughed. “I hope it’s ok Scott gave me the address.”

Stiles nodded, moving aside so Derek could come in.

They talked for a while, getting to know each other more now that they had more than 20 seconds to talk.

“Oh! I have something for you!” Derek remembered. He opened his bag, pulling out the empty cup.

“It’s a coffee cup. From the place I work at,” Stiles said, clearly confused.

“Read it,” Derek smiled.

Stiles turned the cup, letting his eyes scan over the words.

‘Roses are red

Violets are blue

It only seemed right to do this on a coffee cup

But I’d love the chance to go out with you’

Derek felt his heart beating faster and faster as Stiles read the cup over and over again, before breaking out into a huge smile.

“I’d love that Derek!”

 

Two years later when Stiles proposed to Derek, it only seemed right that it was written out on a Starbucks cup filled with Derek’s usual drink.


End file.
